Naruto, Heir of Death
by dart93
Summary: Naruto Uzimaki, age 10, Status... Dead. They say that death is just the beginning of the next great adventure. Oh just how true that is, Naruto meets death and learns a secret that will bring the place of his death, Konoha to its knees. StrongNaru,Darknar
1. Chapter 1

Summery- Naruto Uzimaki, age 10, Status... Dead. They say that death is just the beginning of the next great adventure. Oh just how true that is, Naruto meets death and learns a secret that will bring the place of his death, Konoha to its knees.

Disclaimer- Id not own any Naruto character

'Its dark, Its quite, thought naruto. He looked around from his position , it was silent and pitch black in all directions. His orange jumpsuit hung loosely around his body which was riddled in bloody holes. The villagers had thought that they had given the 'demon' enough time to live and had attacked him after he left the ninja academy. Even thou he had the nine-tails inside of him, the brutality of the mob had severely taken it toll on the small body of the ten year old. Naruto Uzimaki, Age 10 was pronounced dead several hours at the konoha hospital.

"Is this what death is like" The young child quietly mumbled. A lone tear fell from his eye as he remembered all the glares, sneers, and hateful comments. Those same thoughts soon made his blood boil with rage.

"You know if you get any madder you will bust something." Said a cool yet scary voice.

Naruto who at the moment was floating around in the endless void looked to the side and saw a man. He was clad in a white suit that even out classed what naruto saw the richest of the rich people wearing around konoha. His hair was black as a star less night and smooth as the purest silk. and his eyes, they where icy blue.

Naruto soon looked away from the strange mans eyes and found his voice. "Wh-who are y-you"

The man chuckled at the question, "Well Naruto-kun, I have quite a few names ranging from Death, Hades, The grim reaper, the angel of the lord, to the angel of death but from what i understand and like the most is The Shinigami"

"So your here to take me to the next life" naruto said bluntly, making Shinigami's blue eyes widen a bit at the child's bluntness and expectancy of death.

"Well not quite, while you have died your mother before she died wished for me to watch over you knowing that that village would have a strong disliking for you because of that sleeping fox you carry in your gut, but alas I failed at that task, seeing as you are now floating in front of me, Damn i know your grandmother will be pissed." Said the death god with a bit of sadness and worry in his voice.

"Huh" said naruto not understanding.

"Oh well i guess you wouldn't understand, well how do I say this, Naruto, Your mother was my daughter, meaning that you are my grandson."

If naruto had been standing there would have been a loud thump because he had past out.


	2. Chapter 2

3 years have past since the day of Naruto's death. 3 years that seemed to be the best time of his life well technically afterlife but oh well. Thru out the three years Naruto had drastically changed, he had grown taller, vary muscular, and sexy according to his small army of fan girls who I quote 'The body of a God' which was true he was in fact more than three fourths god, meaning that while he could die he could come back to life or in the case that his body was completely destroyed come back as a lich seeing as he was highly trained as a Necromancer by his grandfather who he affectionately called Death-chan.

During those three years he had found out just who his mother and father were and even met them. Oh and a sight it was naruto who had just learned the truth about the nine tailed fox, Kyuubi was still a little pissed off at The forth Hokage Minato, who was on the receiving end of a nut buster kick by naruto and spent the rest of the day limping around trying to apologize to naruto who after an hour of constant begging was finally forgiven.

His mother however died after his birth could do nothing and never had to beg like her lovable husband.

After meeting his family Naruto started training with all sorts of people in all kinds of areas and thinks to a certain area in the death gods domain he was able to get two years of training in one with out his body aging normally meaning that he still looked like a thirteen year old.

First he was trained physically by his father and an older looking man who wore a green spandex jumpsuit, had slightly graying hair in the style of a bowl cut, and huge eyebrows. They nearly trained him into the ground but thinks to the moderate amount of the demon foxes power that was left in him after Death-chan had removed him, repaired his muscles and reenergized him after a few hours of rest. They made him wear weights, resistance seals, and even made him carry them somethings.

Then came History, Demon history, both human and demon politics, and proper educate with his mother and grand mother who was serprisingly Kami herself. when naruto found that out he fainted once again, much like his father when he first found out that he was banging the daughter of BOTH gods.

After that they got down to ninja techniques, ninjitsu, genjitsu, and tai jitsu which was taught by the First, Second, and Fourth Hokages along with his mother. Lets just say that naruto was like a sponge and learned almost everything that was taught to him. Jitsus, stances, anything that was taught to him, was easily done by him and nearly mastered within two days.

In-between training Naruto learned reaper arts which he loved almost as soon a he started. He practiced judging souls along with his grandfather and even got a little revenge against a few of the older villagers who hated him and treated him badly.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Flashback-

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hanuno Hojo, Age 73, Civilian, Died of heart problems" Started a short cloak wearing person, you could easily tell that it was a young male from his voice.

"Who are you" said the old man forcefully, he didn't hear the died part and thought that this strange person had kidnapped him, a member of the civilian council.

"Do you know who I am, I am a member the the konoha council and i demand that you let me go" said the old fool arrogantly.

"Of course i know who you are and i'm pretty sure that you know who i am as well" said the man before reaching for the hood of his cloak and pushing it back to reveal blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and whisker like scars.

Hojo gasped, "You, how can you be alive you where killed you demon, Why couldn't you just stay dead you filthy demon spawn."

"but Hojo-Baka," started naruto who walked up to the old man and circled the floating man. "I did die, just like you did, i am here to judge your soul," Said naruto smirking evilly. "And seeing as i already know somethings that you did, like harming a child who couldn't defend himself, paying assassins to try and harm said child, and threatening some shop owners to not serve that same child, using with your position on the council, and now look that same child that you helped kill is about to send you to hell to be tormented forever.

XXXXXXXXXX

-Flashback end-

XXXXXXXXXX

To the Story part.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah... my head" moaned naruto as he woke up in his bed.

"Damn, what the hell happened" he asked himself.

Suddenly images of a huge party popped into his mind. Images of his teachers, parents, grandparents, half of his fan girl army, and a bunch of other people he didn't know having a wild party in celebration of naruto finishing his training and his up coming birthday, doing many stupid things while drinking galleons of sake after asking asking his father to seal up what was left of kyuubi's power so it wouldnt purge the alcohol from his system so he could enjoy the wonders of drunkenness and his many fan girls flirting with him while his father and grandfather cried tears of joy at what a playa his son was.

He tried to remember what happened in till he felt movement at his side and froze, quickly looking to the side he saw a mop of long brown hair with blond streaks, curled up to one of his many pillows.

'Oh yea, that's right'

XXXXXXXXXX

Flashback

XXXXXXXXXX

At the party.

"Hi Naruto-kun" yelled said brunette.

"Oh...Hi Mai-chan" Naruto said slowly, a little tippsy form his second bottle of sake.

"hehehe" giggled Mai, unlike most people with an army of fan girls, Naruto took the time to learn the names of the ones who would stay awake after he smiled and said hey to.

"Sooo... Naruto-kun would you like to dance with me" she asked, coming a little closer and perking her chest out to naruto.

"Ah sure I would... love... to" he said stepping forward only to trip and fall into Mai.

Minato and Death both looked over to see what had happened and soon started whooping and laughing at naruto who had landed in between Mai's C-cup breasts.

Soon after naruto had gotten off (No pun intended) of Mai they started to dance, which was mostly her rubbing up on him which made a few more girls up and join in in till most men were staring at him in awe.

Then after dancing Mai had taken naruto away from the rather large group and started making out with the soon to be 14 year old, kissing soon turned to groping, then shadow stepping into Naruto's room to do some things that are rated X

XXXXXXXXXX

(Feel free to write a lemon and I will put it up here and put your name on it)

XXXXXXXXXX

Quietly getting out of bed as not to wake his slightly older bed mate, he creaped to the closet, grabbed some cloths, and headed to his bathroom to take a shower.

XXXXXXXXXX

(If said person would like to write a lemon here as well I would not mind inserting it)

But for now just imagine it and the girl leaving after.

XXXXXXXXXX

After he showered he dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a fish net short sleeve shirt, a black wife beater over it, and a pair of black boots.

After getting dressed he left to go down stairs and met his grandfather on the way.

"Morning Naruto-kun how was your night" he said smirking.

"Great actually I never knew that a female could bend that way" answered naruto making Death nearly trip on his own two feet.

"What, you thought that would embarrass me, I had you and dad teaching me so you know almost every embarrassing thing that there is to know about me and if you know then mom and grandma know as well" continued naruto as he started down the stairs.

"well i guess you're right but i have something important to tell you, this afternoon you will be going back to the world of the living, to continue your life doing... I don't know... become a pimp or whatever" he said in an amused voice following naruto who turned and walked into the kitchen shaking his head.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile with Kami and Kushina in the kitchen

"Huh... that's strange." said Kushina looking up from the sink.

"What's wrong honey" asked her mother Kami, looking away from the stove.

(Kami has white hair and eyes, and wears nice looking robes)

"Well my 'Dad and husband are thinking of corrupting Naru-chan into becoming a super perv' senses are tingling again" she answered with her eyes closed.

"Oh... wait, again?" asked Kami turning all the way around to face her.

"Yes the first time was last night when they went to that party while I was gone" she said.

"Oh well it's probably nothing" said Kami turning back to the stove only to gasp and start flipping the pancakes that had turned black.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked into the kitchen along with his grandfather only to sweat drop at the scene before them.

Kami, his grandmother was furiously flipping one of the black smoldering pancakes while his mother had gotten hit by a awol pancake and dropped the clean plates she had just cleaned to claw at the burning pancake.

(10 minutes later)

Kami, Kushina, Minato, Death, and Naruto all sat along a long table, the men where holding in there giggles at the sight of the women.

Kami's white hair had pancake batter in it and she had bandages around her hands from trying to grab the burnt cakes.

His mother sat beside her with red fingers and a round red mark from where the pancake had landed.

Naruto then looked at the food and couldn't take it any longer, he busted out laughing followed by the men only for the men to be hit by there wives.

(After breakfast)

"Ok Naruto I think that it is time for you to go back to the world of the living" said Death.

"WHAT" yelled Naruto, Kushina, and Minato while Kami only nodded.

"Yes, Naruto like it or not you must go back"

After some arguing, Naruto finally agreed and went off to pack and spend the rest of the day with his parents.

XXXXXXXXXX

A large runic circle flashed as naruto stepped into it, looking back to his family he smiled and waved to them, and in one more flash he was gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was on a cliff overlooking Konoha,

'Wow it looks just like it did when I was 10' thought Naruto, 'I wonder if the old man is still the Hokage' Naruto started thinking about the old Kage and smiled.

He turned and steped into a shadow and started sinking into it while thinking 'I'm so glad that Death-chan tought me Shadow step,'

XXXXXXXXXX

End right here

I don't care if it is blocky at the moment but i'm busy and you need to be glade that i'm writeing these storys


End file.
